femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship - Part 2,
Sunset Shimmer: This has to be a bad dream. Wake up, Sunset. Wake up! : poink! : Sunset Shimmer: Ow! : Pinkie Pie: Nope. You're awake. Ow! giggles Me, too! giggles : Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash What about you? : zooming : screeching : Sunset Shimmer: No! Rainbow Dash, you saved me in that race! : Rainbow Dash: What are you talking about? : Sunset Shimmer: I can see your memories, and I'm not in them! : Applejack: And exactly how is it you can see our memories, if you don't mind me askin'? : Sunset Shimmer: With this! : Rarity: Oh, pfft! It's obviously a cheap knockoff of ours. : Sunset Shimmer: We got them together. You were there, remember? : Fluttershy: Why is she still talking to us? : Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie, what about when I came to your sleepover before the Battle of the Bands? : Pinkie Pie: Ha! The closest you've ever come to a party of mine is freshman year, when you pretended to be Applejack and texted me, "Your party is lamer than a hungry duck in snow boots." : Applejack: Like I'd ever say that. : Pinkie Pie: It really hurt my feelings. : Fluttershy: And it wasn't very nice to the ducks, either. : Sunset Shimmer: That was a long time ago. Twilight, you remember me, right? We've been through so much together. Please... : Twilight Sparkle: I only met you once, when you yelled at me at the Games. : Sunset Shimmer: Doesn't anyone remember that I've changed?! : beat : Sunset Shimmer: Maybe not any''one''. I'll be right back! : Rarity: Don't hurry back, darling! : Sunset Shimmer: sighs Dear Princess Twilight, this is gonna sound crazy, but... are we friends? Am I... nice? Please answer... : shimmering : Princess Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Of course we're friends! : Sunset Shimmer: sighs : Princess Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Are you okay? What's going on? : Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Kinda hard to explain. Might be easier in person. Well, not "person", so to speak... : warbling : zapping : Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Sunset? : Sunset Shimmer: Aah! Oops! laughs I was trying to hug you. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: So, what's been happening? : Princess Twilight Sparkle: This is bad, Sunset. It's way beyond anything I've ever heard of. Although... : Sunset Shimmer: What? : Princess Twilight Sparkle: I just had an idea. But you might not like it. : Sunset Shimmer: I'll do anything to get my friends back, Twilight. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: There is one pony who might be able to help, but I don't know if you two want to see each other. : Sunset Shimmer: Who? ...Oh. : open : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Sooo, Princess Celestia... laugh You'll never guess who's back! Actually, maybe you can guess, 'cause she's right here. But, um... : beat : Princess Twilight Sparkle: to Sunset Am I helping? : Sunset Shimmer: sighs Princess Celestia, the last time we saw each other, I was your snide little pupil who betrayed and abandoned you. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: whispering I wouldn't have said it that way. throat What Sunset means to say is— : Sunset Shimmer: I mean that I come before you a changed pony, humbly asking for forgiveness, guidance, and knowledge. : music : Sunset Shimmer: Or I can just go, and you never have to see me again. : Princess Celestia: I've missed you, Sunset Shimmer. : Sunset Shimmer: I... I'm so sorry. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: squee : Princess Celestia: I am not familiar with the exact spell that could have erased your friends' memories. But it sounds like Equestrian magic is at work in your world. : Princess Luna: Hmm. Indeed. The toilings of this nefarious enchantment could portend unimaginable catastrophe if left unchecked. : Sunset Shimmer: giggle : slap! : Sunset Shimmer: Sorry. I'm just used to hearing you say no student parking in the faculty lot. Heh-heh. : Princess Luna: This "faculty lot" you speak of sounds like a place of great power. : Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: giggle : Princess Celestia: The answers you seek are in the Canterlot Library. : Sunset Shimmer: There's over a million books in here. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: I wish! But don't worry. You're looking at somepony who knows this place like the back of her hoof. Where are you going, Princess Celestia? : Princess Celestia: To the restricted section. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: There's a... a reh... a reh... a reh... hyperventilating : Sunset Shimmer: Breathe, Twilight. : clank! : opening : squeaking : Princess Twilight Sparkle: gasp Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh! So many books all unread! Ancient historical artifacts! gasps I just... I thought...! I can't...! wheezes : Sunset Shimmer: You sure you're up for helping me go through all this stuff? : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Don't take this away from me! : Princess Celestia: I should warn you, however. The archives' mechanical catalog has not been... well-maintained. : cranking : Sunset Shimmer: coughing : falling apart : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Guess we'll have to read everything! C'mon! No way! Can you believe they have Canterlot Cantabiles Volume Thirty-One? You heard me! Thirty-One! Sunset, that's when it gets goooooooood! gasps Over here! An original Windigo Weather Warning from the pre-Equestrian era! Oh, my goodness! I can't! I just can't! : Sunset Shimmer and Princess Celestia: laugh : Sunset Shimmer: tiredly Did you know Chancellor Puddinghead tried to pass a law mandating Earth ponies drink carrot juice at every meal? I do. Know that. Now. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Awww. Sounds like you got to read all the fun books. yawns We should probably take a break from looking... : Sunset Shimmer: sighs : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Because I found something! You're familiar with The Seven Trials of Clover the Clever? : Sunset Shimmer: Obviously. Why? : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Well, first of all, these date back to before the founding of Equestria. Look at this. : Sunset Shimmer: "The Memory Stone". That sounds promising. : Princess Twilight Sparkle: It belonged to an evil sorceress who was practically invincible. With the Memory Stone, she could erase any memory from anypony. Even fragments of memories. : Sunset Shimmer: Fragments like... memories of me being nice? : Princess Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm. Clover the Clever knew the sorceress had to be stopped and the Stone destroyed, so he chased her across land and sea. But every time he got close, the sorceress would erase his memory and escape. But he kept finding her. : Sunset Shimmer: How? : Princess Twilight Sparkle: These scraps of parchment. He secretly wrote everything down so he'd know what had happened and where to go next. Like a trail of bread crumbs. : Sunset Shimmer: Clever! Ohhhh. Clover the— Yeah, got it. What happened on the other side of this portal? : Princess Twilight Sparkle: The last page is missing. Clover must've hid it to keep anypony else from finding the Memory Stone. Sunset, what if the Memory Stone ended up in your world? : Sunset Shimmer: And someone is using it to make everyone hate me again? : Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: But who? : Applejack: growls : Rarity: Everyone, this is Vignette Valencia. She runs P.R. for the park, and she's my boss. : Vignette Valencia: I told you not to use the "B" word. I'm your... "friend"... who gets to boss you around! : Rarity: laugh : All except Applejack: laughter : Pinkie Pie: I don't get it. : Rarity: Heh. So this is Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy. : Applejack: throat irritably : Rarity: Oh! Ha. And Applejack. Sorry, you were standing a— I-I didn't see you. : Vignette Valencia: Hmmm. : Rarity: They're my best friends. So... I thought you'd like to meet them. : Vignette Valencia: uninterested Mm-hmm. : Rarity: Uhhhh, fun fact – uh, we perform together in a band called the Rainbooms. : Vignette Valencia: Rainbooms? Why is that familiar? A hundred thousand followers? Focused consumer-centric demographic, too? Does your curated content consistently aggregate across multiple platforms? : beat : Pinkie Pie: We sing songs together! : Vignette Valencia: gasps I am going to turn you into the centerpiece of tonight's light parade! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, the Rainbooms? : Vignette Valencia: Shhh... Are you ready? B.Y.B.B. Be yourself, but better! That's been my power phrase since I started my first company. A middle school girl selling artisanal handmade mascara. "But isn't that just melted crayons?" Hey, neighsayers gonna neigh. But I say B.Y.B.B. : Fluttershy: Um, how many people will be watching us? : Vignette Valencia: All of them! What do you say? : Sunset Shimmer: Well, if it's gonna help out Rarity... : Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy: agree : Applejack: Hmph. : Vignette Valencia: Like, like, like, like, like, like. Upload and post it, ladies. This'll trend fer sure! I'll @ you later with the exact deets. B.Y.B.B, Rare. V, out. : Rarity: I know. She's amazing, right? : Applejack: She sure is... somethin'. : Twilight Sparkle: Logistical question: How're we supposed to get our instruments? : Rarity: Pfft, kuh! Vignette will handle everything. : Applejack: I got a question, too. When you said she's your "best friend at the park", did you mean "best friend, comma, at the park"? : Rarity: Did I'' say that? gasps Listen, tonight's a huge opportunity. And not just for me now, but for ''all of us! : Rainbow Dash: Let's go see the park! : zoom! : Rarity: Applejack Honestly, I don't know why you're giving me your frowny eyebrows. : Applejack: sighs It's nothin'. : Rarity: Uhhh, well, uh... enjoy the park. I'm gonna be super-busy preparing for tonight. So let's meet in the staging area for sound check and run-throughs. I have three minutes' break at four o'clock, and I can give you two of them. B.Y.B.B.! laughs Rare, out! : Applejack: sighs : Rainbow Dash: Well, looks like Rarity doesn't need us as much as you thought. So... : Fluttershy: Should we practice for the parade? It's a little... gasps ...daunting, isn't it? : Rainbow Dash: We know every song by heart. Wouldn't you rather go have some fun? : Equestria Girls except Applejack: cheer : Twilight Sparkle: Great idea! : screaming : Fluttershy: shudders : Rainbow Dash: yelling Pretty great, right?! : Fluttershy: yelling What?! : Rainbow Dash: yelling Can you hear me over all the screaming?! : Fluttershy: yelling I can't hear you over all the screaming! normally Oh. I wish I'd gone with Sunset and Twilight. Or Pinkie Pie. Or anyone else in the entire park. : Rainbow Dash: Look at it this way. It's the perfect opportunity to conquer your fear. : Fluttershy: Can't I conquer something a little smaller first? : Rainbow Dash: Hey, good idea! A warm-up before the big game! Ooh! What did you have in mind? Dragon Lands Drag Racing? Ooh, the Appleloosa Runaway Train! Ooh, Neighagara Falls Barrel Flume?! : Fluttershy: Mm-mm. : Fluttershy: hyperventilating Oh, these kids are so brave. : Rainbow Dash: Ugh. : Rarity: Applejack, this parade is a living, breathing dance of light and sound! assistants Love it, lock it, stitch it. Beautiful, perfect, I just threw up, love it. Now hurry up! I need these done yesterday! : Applejack: You were born for this, Rarity. Anythin' I can do to help? : Rarity: Play a great show tonight? mascot Excuse me! I know I am not seeing a lapped zipper on that faux fur! A lapped zipper is simply a stuck zipper waiting to happen! Ugh! Applejack This is what I'm up against. : Applejack: So, uh... wanna take a break and go get a caramel apple? : Rarity: I'd love to, darling, but I am a tad super-insanely busy. Heh. : Applejack: Of course. I-I just thought... Uh, never mind. You're right. I wouldn't wanna rain on your parade. : Rarity: Rain?! I didn't plan for rain! assistant Get me one hundred ponchos, stat! : chugging : Rainbow Dash: I'm proud of you. You know that? You're facing your fears head-on. Just like I always did as a kid. I mean, look, a four-hundred-foot vertical drop right into these loop-de-loops and a corkscrew? You're probably super-nervous about that, I bet. Heh. And that next part where it goes backwards? Uh, how are you feeling, Fluttershy? : squawking : Rainbow Dash: Is it even safe to be this high up? You're probably thinking, "Stop the ride! I want to get off!" That's what you want, right? Right now? You're about to yell it? Stop the ride! Seriously! Please, somebody stop the ride! STOP THE RIIIIIIIDE! : stops : Rainbow Dash: sighs : sounds : Fluttershy: That was actually kind of... fun. giggles : Rainbow Dash: Totally! That's why I didn't want to get off! I was just saying what you would've said. laugh That's all. : Fluttershy: You were very brave. : Rainbow Dash: Heh. You, too... by the way. : thud! : Fluttershy: giggles : rings and buzzes : Fluttershy: Hmmm... : Applejack: Uh... Hmmm... : crumples : Micro Chips: Apples! Caramel apples over here! We've got red and green and everything in between! : Applejack: Micro Chips? : Micro Chips: Caramel apple? : Applejack: Uh, Applejack. You're who they hired to be the caramel apple... girl? : Micro Chips: Vignette said she wanted cool nerd chic. I'd say she found it. Wouldn't you? : squish : Micro Chips: grunting : and splatting : Micro Chips: throat Do you by any chance have a knife or samurai sword or several tiny but very sharp nail clippers? : Vignette Valencia: indistinctly : Vignette Valencia: I know what you're thinking. "But, Vignette, how can I ever thank you for coming up with such a brilliant idea for the parade?" : Fluttershy: I don't understand. You want me to pretend I'm someone else tonight? : Vignette Valencia: Everyone in the band has a new role. It's part of my BOLD, NEW VISION! All caps, Helvetica, sixty-five. "Fluttershy: Bad Girl". Spiked hair, ripped tights. I've already commissioned an A-list graffiti/sneaker artist to tag up a custom guitar. How do you feel about skulls? B.Y.B.B. : Fluttershy: Uh, maybe I, um... shouldn't do it. At all. : beat : Vignette Valencia: You're right. If collab-ing isn't your thing, that's your life decision to make. But I just thought of a way for us both to get exactly what we want. : Fluttershy: You did? : Vignette Valencia: Of course! Getting what I want is what I do best, sweetie. Now say "cheese!" : zapping : Vignette Valencia: Sorry, Fluttershy. You'll thank me later. : Fluttershy: echoing Um, excuse me? Vignette? Where am I? : clattering : Fluttershy: Ooh! And do you mind if I eat this salad? I'm feeling stressed.